Geliebter Gegner
by cherry 159
Summary: Diese Geschihte ist nicht von mir sondern von einer guten Freundin die, wie ich finde, sehr begabt ist. James&Lily, Sirius&Ich Das letzte Jahr in Hogwarst ist angebrochen doch von Frieden keine Spur.Liebe und Stolz, Humor und Romantik. Begleiten sie mich.
1. Chapter 1

_Ich freue mich Sie kennen zu lernen, mein Name ist Belladonna Black, ich bin 17 und an diesem Morgen machte ich mich auf den Weg um mein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts anzutreten. Ich bin eine Hexe, aber das ist in unserer Welt nichts Besonderes. Für gewöhnlich ist mein Leben sehr geordnet, in Hogwarts habe ich meine Freunde, ich freute mich sie widerzusehen, doch vor allem freute ich mich auf meine beste Freundin, Lily Evans. Sie war rothaarig, ebenso wie ich, manchmal wurden wir verwechselt wenn wir nebeneinander den Korridor hinab gingen und sich jemand von hinten näherte. Das kam meistens vor, wenn jemand einem einen Fluch aufhalsen wollte, und das kannten wir nur von vier Personen. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, Quälgeister und ständige Gegner von Lily und mir. James war in Lily verliebt, und er machte keinen Hehl daraus, was sie manchmal gründlich nervte. Aber eigentlich waren sie alle in Ordnung… sagte ich eigentlich? _

_Es war der Morgen des 1 Septembers, und ich war spät dran. Meinen Schrankkoffer hatte ich bereits am Tag zuvor gepackt, hastig zog ich mich an und rannte die Treppen hinunter. _

„_Liebling du bist aber spät." Empfing mich meine Mutter._

_Ich seufzte „Ja, ich weiß Mum." Meine kleine Schwester hopste um mich herum. _

„_Du musst dich beeilen, Bella, sonst verpasst du noch deinen Zug, von deinem Sirius ganz zu schweigen."_

„_Ach sei still." Antwortete ich nur, kleine Schwestern konnten süß sein, mussten sie aber nicht. _

_Nach einem kurzen Frühstück zog ich hastig meinen Mantel an und drängte meine Eltern zum Aufbruch, wenn ich eins hasste, dann zu spät zu kommen, außerdem konnte ich es nicht erwarten Lily zu sehen._

_Der Bahnhof war so voll wie immer, an Gleis 9 ¾ blieben wir stehen, meine Eltern kamen nie mit auf den Bahnsteig, und das war auch in Ordnung. Meine Mutter sah mich an. „Pass bitte auf dich auf Liebling und" ich vermutete in Gedanken was sie gleich sagen würde. „schick uns jeden Tag eine Eule, damit wir wissen wie es dir geht." Mein Vater verdrehte leicht die Augen und ich lächelte zurück. Sie hatte schon immer Schwierigkeiten damit mich gehen zu lassen. Ich umarmte meinen Vater, als sich plötzlich meine kleine Schwester Gabriel an mich klammerte. _

„_Nimm mich mit Bella." Sie versteckte das Gesicht leicht an meiner Seite, sie war 7 Jahre jünger als ich und dementsprechend kleiner. _

_Ich lachte leise und erwiderte kurz ihre Umarmung. _

„_Ich begleite dich noch zum Zug." Sagte sie, und ich wusste das sie sich nicht davon abbringen lassen würde, also nahm ich ihr das Versprechen ab nicht mit in den Zug zu springen, verabschiedete mich endgültig von meinen Eltern und nahm sie mit durch die Absperrung, vor der meine Mutter auf sie wartet während mein Vater schon zum Wagen ging. _

_Gabriel saß vorne auf meinem Gepäck als ich den Wagen durch die Absperrung schob._

„_Also, nimmst du mich mit Bella? Bitte." Sie hatte den Blick eines kleinen Welpen in den Augen, aber ich lachte nur. Ich schob den Wagen das Gleis entlang und mischte mich unter die Schüler die dort bereits warteten._

„_Damit du dich James und Sirius anschließen kannst?"_

„_Die Idee gefällt mir." Antwortete eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich hastig um und seufzte leise. _

„_Ja Sirius, das dachte ich mir."_

_Gabriel stelle sich auf meinen Koffer und sah über meine Schulter hinweg. _

„_Du bist Sirius?" fragte sie mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf._

_James, der natürlich ebenso bei ihm war wie Remus und Peter grinste. „Du scheinst ein gefragtes Thema zu sein, Alter."_

_Ich lächelte spöttisch. „Ja, sicher."_

_Remus lächelte und sah Gabriel an. „Du bist ihre kleine Schwester, nicht rothaarig aber man erkennt es deutlich."_

_Sie wirkte geschmeichelt. „Woran denn?" fragte sie, und ich musste über ihren kindlichen Unverstand lächeln. _

_Sirius grinste. „An deiner Neugierde zum Beispiel."_

_Ich seufzte und hob meine kleine Schwester vom Wagen. „Ich bringe mein Gepäck in den Zug und du rührst dich nicht vom Fleck, in Ordnung Engelchen?"_

_Gabriel nickte, aber ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und ich ahnte böses._

_Doch in diesem Augenblick ertönte eine Stimme hinter mir._

„_Bella?" ich drehte mich um und verlagerte mein Gewicht um Lily abzufangen die mir um den Hals fiel. „Schön dich zu sehen." Sagte ich._

_James stieß Sirius an und grinste leicht. „So eine Begrüßung kriegen wir beide wohl nicht, was Alter?"_

_Lily lachte leicht. „Mach dir keine Hoffnungen Potter."_

_Über ihren Kopf hinweg sah ich Lilys Eltern und seufzte erleichtert. _

„_Guten Tag, Mrs. Evans." Grüßte ich freundlich. _

_Mary Evans war ebenso rothaarig wie ihre Tochter und ich. „Ach, Bella, schön dich zu sehen."_

_Ich lächelte. „Ja, ich freue mich auch."_

„_Du wolltest mich etwas fragen?" ihre Augen waren zwar dunkelblau, aber der Ausdruck darin war eben der mit dem ich auch von meiner Freundin so oft angesehen wurde._

_Lily war genauso, ihr entging einfach gar nichts. _

„_Ja, könnten Sie Gabriel wohl mit zurück zu meiner Mutter nehmen wenn der Zug abgefahren ist?"_

„_Aber natürlich meine Liebe."_

_Ich nickte und wuchtete meinen Koffer in den Zug. _

„_Warte ich helfe dir." Sagte Lily und gemeinsam hoben wir erst meinen und dann ihre Koffer in eins der Abteile die noch frei waren._

_Ein Pfiff ertönte, und Gabriel begann zu weinen. Ich ging noch kurz zu ihr und drückte sie an mich. „Ich schicke dir jeden Tag Post Engelchen." Mit diesen Worten sprang ich in den Zug._

„_Ehrlich?" sie war fast schon misstrauisch._

_Ich grinste. „Ehrlich."_

_Auch die von Lily und mir so genannten Rumtreiber stiegen ein. Sie gingen an Gabriel vorbei, James grinste, Sirius zwinkerte ihr kurz zu und dann waren sie bereits alle im Zug und er fuhr an._

_Als wir um die Kurve gebogen waren und ich meine Schwester endgültig nicht mehr sehen konnte, seufzte ich und ließ mich auf einen der Plätze sinken. Ich öffnete meinen Zopf und schüttelte mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht._

_Lily sah aus dem Fenster und ich lächelte leicht. „Solltest du nicht im Abteil der Schülersprecher sein?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und sie sprang auf. „Das habe ich völlig vergessen, danke das du mich daran erinnerst, ich bin bald zurück." Und weg war sie._

_Zur gleichen Zeit im Abteil der Rumtreiber. _

_James sah auf als Lily an ihrem Abteil vorbeistürmte und Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. _

„_Irgendwann wird sie schon mit dir ausgehen Krone, keine Sorge."_

_James warf ihm einen spottenden Blick zu. „Ja, schon klar Tatze."_

_Remus sah von seinem Buch auf. „Hast du dich benommen weil ihre Schwester dabei war?"_

_Sirius, James und Peter lachten. _

„_Ich konnte sie in ihrer Gegenwart schlecht angreifen oder?"_

_Peter kicherte. „Wäre doch ein netter Start ins 7 Schuljahr gewesen oder?"_

_Sirius streckte sich gelangweilt. „Kopfüber aufgehängt vor dem Rest der Schüler?"_

_Remus grinste. „Um im nächsten Augenblick daneben zu hängen?" er duckte sich als Sirius eins der Sitzpolster nach ihm warf._

„_Wo wollte Evans eigentlich hin?" überlegte James laut._

„_Ins Schulsprecherabteil nehme ich an." Antwortete Remus ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen. _

„_Na das kann ein nettes 7 Jahr werden oder?" grinste Sirius. „Evans und Black ständig an den Fersen?"_

„_Als ob euch das leid täte." Spottete Peter. _

_James lachte. „Sag mal Tatze, wie ist es mit dir und Black? Den Nachnamen teilt ihr ja schon, irgendwas wovon wir noch nichts wissen?"_

_Er erntete einen spottenden Blick. „Was will ich denn von der?"_

_Remus warf Peter einen Blick zu und beide grinsten stumm. James dagegen sah ihn ernst an (oder so ernst wie es ihm eben möglich war) „Findet dieses Jahr nicht der Ball statt zu Ehren von 101 Jahr Hogwarts?"_

„_100 Jahre, James, 100 Jahre." Verbesserte Remus ohne aufzublicken, denn inzwischen hatte er sich wieder seinem Buch zugewandt. _

„_Meinetwegen auch so."_

„_Jaah… schon möglich." Erwiderte Sirius gedehnt._

„_Willst du sie bitten dich zu begleiten?" fragte Peter wissbegierig._

_Remus gab einen Laut von sich der wie ein ersticktes Kichern klang. _

„_Nöö… „ Sirius grinste. „Ich lasse bitten."_

_James lachte. _

_Ich sah aus dem Fenster, der Himmel hatte ein tiefes grau angenommen, die Dunkelheit kam nach und nach, ganz so wie ich es liebte. _

_Nach einer Stunde schob sich Lily wieder ins Abteil und ließ sich auf die Bank sinken. _

„_So was Blödes." Murmelte sie vor sich hin._

_Ich sah über den Rand meines Buches hinweg und sah sie an. „Was ist denn los Lily?"_

_Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Eine Woche nach Schulbeginn besteht Hogwarts auf den Tag genau 100 Jahre."_

_Ich zuckte die Schultern. „Und?"_

„_Lass mich doch mal ausreden." Antwortete sie und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht._

„_Ich höre?"_

„_Es ist…" sie nuschelte. _

_Ich sah sie an. „Nuschel mal etwas lauter Lily."_

„_Es ist Damenwahl."_

_Ich fing an zu kichern und hatte mich nach fünf Minuten noch nicht wieder gefasst. _

_Sie sah mich verständnislos an. „Was ist daran denn lustig? Das ist doch nur noch peinlich."_

_Als ich mich endlich wieder gefasst hatte, sah ich sie an und spürte meine Mundwinkel bereits zucken. _

„_Das heißt das du James bitten musst das er dich begleitet?"_

„_Wer sagt denn das ich diesen…"_

_Doch ihre letzten Worte gingen in dem Gekicher unter das zwischen uns beiden anhob._

_Gerade als die Tür aufging hatten wir uns einigermaßen wieder zusammen gerissen. _

_James trat ein. „Der Zug ist…"_

_Aber er kam nicht weit, denn Lily und ich brachen wieder in Gelächter aus und schließlich verließ er mit einem Kopfschütteln wieder das Abteil. _

_Es dauerte noch eine Weile, dann hatten wir beide uns wieder beruhigt und zogen unsere schwarzen Umhänge an. _

_Als der Zug schließlich zum stehen kam, ließen wir, wie gewohnt unsere Koffer im Abteil und gingen durch die Dunkelheit zu den Kutschen die von den Thestralen gezogen wurden. _

_Wie jedes Jahr stellte Lily ihre Frage als wir warteten. „Sind sie noch da?" sie meinte die Thestrale, das wusste ich, denn seit wir uns kennen gelernt hatten, hatte ich ihr die Geschöpfe beschrieben die die Kutschen zogen. Als ich 10 gewesen war, starb meine Großmutter, mehr zufällig denn absichtlich war ich bei ihr, als meine Mutter den Raum verlassen hatte um ihr ihre tägliche Medizin zu holen. Ein paar letzte Worte, ein Lächeln noch, und dann war sie fort gewesen. _

„_Ja." Antwortete ich wie jedes mal. „Ja, sie sind noch da."_

„_Ach, Black?" _

_Ich schnellte herum, doch zu spät, es knallte einmal und ich hing kopfüber in der Luft._

„_Das hatte ich vergessen." Sagte Sirius liebenswürdig, ich verdrehte die Augen, zog meinen Zauberstab doch… „Expelliarmus." James fing ihn auf._

_Einen Lichtblitz später hing er ebenso kopfüber wie ich neben mir. Ich grinste. _

„_Wenn du Lily einmal im richtigen Moment nicht aus den Augen lassen würdest, wäre das ein großer Vorteil."_

„_Sag mal, ist deine Schwester auch so frech?" _

„_Manchmal."_

„_Schlimmer als du kann sie jedenfalls nicht sein."_

„_Darüber lässt sich streiten." Meldete sich Lily zu Wort, die Sirius nicht aus den Augen ließ, bereit sich zu verteidigen wenn er den Zauberstab hob. _

„_Hey, Alter, darf ich deinem Engel ein bisschen die Flügel stutzen?"_

_Bevor James antworten konnte, hatte ich ihm beide Zauberstäbe abgenommen und landete auf beiden Füßen. _

„_Welchen Engel meinst du, Tatze?" fragte James trocken. _

_Lily grinste leicht und sah zu James hoch. „Benimmst du dich wenn ich dich runterlasse?"_

_Seine Antwort bestand aus einem Lächeln das sie erröten ließ „Kommt drauf an wie du das meinst."_

_Ich lachte leise und ließ ihn mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs zu Boden fallen._

„_Ging das nicht etwas vorsichtiger?" grummelte er und stand auf. _

„_Bin ich deine Mutter?" fragte ich spottend zurück._

„_Na das will ich doch nicht hoffen." Sagte Sirius leise und ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu._

„_Komm schon Bella, lass die Kinder spielen." Schaltete sich Lily ein und ich bestieg mit ihr eine der Kutschen._

„_Hey, Evans." Rief James ihr nach. „gehst du mit mir aus?"_

„_Niemals." Rief Lily zurück, doch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten._

„_Sag niemals nie." Erwiderte er bevor die Kutsche um die Kurve ging und sie außer Sichtweite gerieten. _

_Die große Halle war wie immer laut und voll, aber auch das liebte ich, denn es bestätigte mir das ich nach Hause gekommen war. _

_Manchmal vermisste ich meine Eltern, und auch Gabriel, aber ich dachte an das was mich hier hielt, ich wollte Aurorin werden, so wie mein Vater es war, denn auch wenn er weit fort war, Voldemort war am Leben, das wussten wir._

_Lily und ich setzten uns in der Mitte des Tisches auf zwei der Stühle und warteten wie jedes Jahr auf die Erstklässler und den Sprechenden Hut. _

_James, Sirius, Remus und Peter saßen nicht weit weg, aber im Augenblick noch nicht weit weg genug, ich war zu müde für Scherze, die Sperenzien eben waren der Auftakt zu dem neuen Jahr hier gewesen, aber damit konnten sie morgen früh weitermachen, jetzt war ich zu erledigt für ihre Spielchen. _

_Die Erstklässler waren nervös wie immer und ich lächelte als ich mich daran erinnerte, wie Lily und ich dort gestanden hatten, ein wenig unruhig, aber nach außen hin natürlich gelassen. Lilys grüne Augen waren nach vorne gerichtet, und ich grinste leicht als ich auf den amüsierten dunkelgrünen Blick von Sirius traf, dem ebenso ausgefallen war, dass James die rothaarige Hexe neben mir nicht aus den Augen ließ._

_Der Sprechende Hut hatte seine Arbeit schließlich getan, Dumbledore hatte seine Rede gehalten und das Festmahl begann. Neuigkeiten wurden getauscht, hier und da gab es eine Menge Gekicher, ich bekam einen Teil der neuen Ideen mit die Slytherins im Quidditch zu schlagen und beteiligte mich ebenso am Gespräch, denn ich war Jägerin von Gryffindor und spielte ebenso begeistert für mein Haus wie James es tat, er war Sucher._

_Sirius, Remus und Peter indessen waren am spielen selbst nicht interessiert, an den Hauspunkten jedoch schon und sie und Lily sowie alle anderen Gryffindors feuerten ihr Team lautstark an wann immer wir spielten. _

_Lily spielte nicht, sie hatte Höhenangst, was sie natürlich nur ungern zugab, und schob den Grund vor das dieser Sport nichts für sie sei. _

_Als das Festmahl schließlich beendet war, standen wir auf und gingen mit den anderen zum Gryffindor Turm hinauf. _

_Inzwischen hatte ich mir das Haar wieder zusammen gebunden, und bemerkte das mir jemand kurz am Zopfband zupfte und es mit einer schnellen Bewegung löste. Ich drehte mich um und seufzte._

„_Gib schon her Sirius." _

_Aber er grinste bloß. „Mit offenem Haar gefällst du mir besser." Und mit dieser geistreichen Bemerkung ließ er mich stehen und verschwand mit den anderen durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame. _

_Es schwang hinter ihnen zu und ich wartete kurz auf Lily die hinten bei den letzten Schülern stand._

„_Wie war noch mal das Passwort?" fragte sie zerstreut._

_Ich lächelte und sah die Fette Dame an. „Bloody." _

_Lily sah mich fragend an. „Wer kommt auf solche Passwörter?" _

_Mit einem leisen Lachen und einem Schulterzucken, stieg ich durch das Portraitloch und sprang in den Gemeinschaftsraum. _

_Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte, es war behaglich warm, überall saßen die Schüler und hier und da hörte ich bereits das vertraute Flüstern, wie jedes Jahr zu Anfang. Lily und ich schoben uns durch die Erstklässler an den Sesseln am Feuer vorbei, und ich genoss den Anblick der Umgebung sichtlich, ich war zu Hause. _

_Auf den Sesseln vor dem Feuer fläzten sich James, Sirius, Remus und Peter und Lily verzog die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Lächeln._

„_Gentlemanlike wie immer, was?"_

_Ich nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln. _

„_Wo ist denn dein Haarband geblieben, Bella?" fragte mich Lily plötzlich._

„_Frag Sirius." Antwortete ich nur, und ein leichtes Grinsen flog über ihr Gesicht als wir die Treppenstufen hinauf zu unserem Schlafsaal gingen. _

_Unsere Koffer waren bereits nach oben gebracht worden, der Schlafraum war angenehm warm, wie der Rest des Turms. Und wie der Zufall es wollte, waren Lily und ich die letzten die nach oben kamen, und kaum das wir die Tür geöffnet hatten, stürmten die drei Mädchen auch schon auf meine Freundin zu._

_Jane Jones, blond, arrogant, manchmal eine ewige Zicke und, wie ich wusste, eins der Mädchen die im Fanclub der Rumtreiber waren. Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen, aber ich sprach nicht aus was ich dachte. _

_Leyla Smith, das dunkelbraune Haar trug sie fast ebenso ellenbogenlang wie Lily und ich es taten, schließlich Alice, hellblond und eine echte Freundin._

„_Lily, ist es wahr?"_

„_Was denn?" fragte diese ein wenig irritiert, doch ich glaubte schon zu wissen worauf sie hinauswollten._

„_Es geht das Gerücht bei dem Fest sei Damenwahl." Platzte es aus Leyla heraus, und Jane sagte mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Das wäre mal etwas anderes als ständig von den Jungs bestürmt zu werden."_

_Ich verdrehte die Augen und ging zu meinem Koffer um ihn auszupacken._

„_Ja, ja es stimmt." Antwortete Lily, halb genervt, halb amüsiert als sich Leyla und Alice mit einem aufgeregten Kichern auf ihre Betten verzogen, Jane jedoch blieb noch stehen, ich wandte ihr den Rücken zu, aber ich war angespannt, denn wir konnten einander schon seit dem ersten Jahr nicht leiden._

_Noch sagte sie kein Wort, aber darauf vertraute ich nicht lange, dazu kannte ich sie zu gut._

_Es schien als überlegte sie, doch dann wandte sie sich zu ihrem Bett um und setzte sich. _

_Lily hob ihren Koffer auf ihr Bett, und ich wandte ihr den Rücken zu, damit sie wenigstens glaubte ich sähe nicht was sie tat._

_Doch ich musste nicht nachsehen um zu wissen, wessen Foto sie mit einer hastigen Bewegung unter ihrem Kissen verschwinden ließ._

_Ich band mir das Haar wieder zusammen, mein Haarband hatte Sirius noch, also nahm ich die silberne Haarspange meiner Mutter die sie mir mitgegeben hatte._

_Als ich jedoch meine Kette abnahm wurde Jane aufmerksam. _

„_Sag mal… kenne ich diesen Anhänger nicht irgendwoher?"_

_An der schmalen Kette hingen zwei Anhänger, zu dem einen trug Lily das Gegenstück, und ich war sehr stolz darauf, der andere war eine schwarze Flamme, aus dunklem Holz und schwarzem Metal. Einst hatte er Sirius gehört, ich hatte ihn ihm im fünften Jahr abgenommen, und trug ihn seither provokant und natürlich für alle sichtbar um den Hals, was seinen Fanclub gründlich ärgerte._

_Meine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Das wäre möglich."_

„_Der gehört doch…" nahm sie den Faden wieder auf. _

„_Sirius Black." Beendete Alice die von Leylas und ihrem Gespräch kurz hinüber sah._

_Lily und ich sahen uns an und grinsten. _

_Die Rumtreiber und wir kabbelten uns schon seit dem wir dieses Schloss betreten hatten und niemand von uns dachte daran aufzuhören._

_Ich konnte die Male kaum noch zählen in denen wir nachsitzen mussten, die Strafarbeiten waren bei Lily und mir ohnehin ungezählt, und das war auch besser so. _

_Jane sah mich feindselig an. „Wie lange hast du ihn schon?"_

_Der Spott loderte in meinen Augen, und er schien ihr nicht zu gefallen. _

_Ich streckte mich gelangweilt. „Willst du das deinen Schatz nicht selbst fragen Jane? Vielleicht antwortet er dir ja." _

_Sie antwortete nicht, doch sie streckte die Hand aus, ich hinderte sie nicht, wusste ich doch was gleich geschehen würde._

„_Au! Verdammt!" sie hatte sich die Finger verbrannt, genauso wie ich es getan hatte, bevor ich den passenden Zauber dazu gefunden hatte. _

_Ich grinste leicht. „Was denn? Ist dir die Angelegenheit zu heiß, Jane?"_

_Zornig funkelte sie mich an „Du miese kleine…"_

„_Hexe?" riet ich amüsiert. _

_Jane zückte ihren Zauberstab, ich hatte meinen im selben Augenblick gehoben, doch Alice und Lily schoben sich dazwischen. „Es ist genug Jane" sagte Alice warnend._

_Mir brauchte Lily nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen, und ich ließ meinen Zauberstab sinken, nichts auf der Welt konnte mich so sehr beruhigen wie ihre grünen Augen. _

_Mit einem bösen Lächeln stand Jane vor mir, den Zauberstab gesenkt, doch es reichte damit ich misstrauisch wurde._

„_Weiß er das eigentlich?" _

„_Was?" fragte ich gelangweilt._

„_Das du seinen Anhänger hast?" _

_Wie blond muss ein Mensch sein um derart eifersüchtig zu werden? Fragte ich mich innerlich, doch ich lächelte nur spottend._

„_Ich glaube nicht das er das vergessen hat, oder was meinst du Lily?" _

_Meine Freundin grinste nur „Das würde mich schwer wundern."_

_An dem besagten Tag, hatte Sirius mich soweit gereizt, das ich mitten im Zauberkunstunterricht aufgesprungen war und ihn vor der versammelten Klasse an die Wand geheftet hatte, womit er von seinen Freunden natürlich noch immer gehörig aufgezogen wurde. _

_Jane ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und warf mir einen gehässigen Blick zu. _

„_Ich jedenfalls werde ihn gleich morgen früh fragen ob er mich begleitet… oder soll ich ihn vielleicht lieber fragen ob er dich begleitet?"_

_Angeödet sah ich sie an. „Er begleitet dich sowieso nicht… er ist vielleicht ein arroganter kleiner Sturkopf, aber das er deine Klasse aufweist möchte ich ihm nicht unterstellen."_

_Darauf fiel ihr nichts mehr ein, vielleicht hatte sie meine Unverschämtheit auch nur sprachlos gemacht, ich setzte auf letzteres. _

_Jane warf mir noch einen gehässigen Blick zu, dann verzog sie sich in ihr Bett und gab den Abend über keinen Laut mehr von sich. Ich hätte gewarnt sein müssen, für gewöhnlich ließ sie sich nicht so leicht einschüchtern, doch natürlich achtete ich nicht darauf, der nächste Morgen sollte mich lehren besser aufzupassen._

_Mein Wecker piepste wie immer pünktlich, ich stand noch verschlafen auf, ging ins Bad und unter die Dusche, zog mich schließlich an und wartete auf Lily, die kurz nach mir aufgestanden war._

_Als wir mit unseren Taschen über dem Arm die große Halle betraten, herrschte wie immer das bunte Chaos der Schüler, die einander gestern noch nicht gesehen hatten._

_Wir hatten uns grade hingesetzt um zu frühstücken, als Professor McGonagall zu unserem Tisch kam, die Stundenpläne in den Händen und Lily und mich nach ein paar Schülern die vor uns gesessen hatten ansprach. _

„_Miss Evans, Miss Black, ich habe ihre Stundenpläne hier, allerdings brauche ich noch ihre Wahlfächer und ihre Berufswünsche."_

_Ich ließ Lily den Vortritt, aber wie meist auch wollten wir beide ohnehin dasselbe, auch sie wollte Aurorin werden, denn, obwohl sie von Muggeln abstammte, hasste sie Ungerechtigkeit und die Feigheit der Todesser ebenso wie ich. _

_Als ich mich umsah, fiel mir auf das keiner der Rumtreiber am Gryffindortisch saß´, bei einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte ich fest, das sie ziemlich spät dran waren, aber daran war bei ihnen nichts ungewöhnliches mehr. _

_Schließlich, McGonagall war noch immer mit Lily beschäftigt, stürzten die Jungs in die Halle, eilig, aber wie immer auf ihre Lässigkeit bedacht. Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen, als ich sah, wie Jane Sirius ansprach, und er sie abblitzen ließ. Ich war für gewöhnlich nicht gehässig, aber es war eine enorme Genugtuung. _

_Inzwischen war die ganze Halle voll besetzt, die Hauslehrer gingen an den Tischen entlang und verteilten die Stundenpläne. _

„_Miss Black?" ich errötete und drehte mich zu Professor McGonagall um, mein Blick war woanders gewesen… wo war ich gleich? Ach ja, die Stundenpläne. _

„_Ja Professor?"_

„_Nun, welche Fächer wollen Sie belegen, oder, was wollen Sie werden, dann kann ich ihnen behilflich sein."_

„_Ich möchte Aurorin werden." Antwortete ich und sah sie dabei ernst an. _

_Sie nickte. „Ja, das habe ich mir gedacht, also kommt für Sie derselbe Stundenplan wie für Miss Evans in Frage."_

_Ich lächelte. „Ja, das nehme ich an, vielen dank Professor." Mit einem Stirnrunzeln sah ich mir den Stundenplan an, doch in diesem Augenblick erhob sich Albus Dumbledore und die Schüler verfielen in schweigen._

„_Guten Morgen liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Wie die Schulsprecher und" er lächelte als er das aufgeregte Kichern einiger Mädchen vernahm „wie ich sehe hat es bereits die Runde gemacht. Nun denn, an diesem Samstag besteht unsere Schule genau 100 Jahre, das will natürlich gefeiert sein. Dieses Jahr haben wir eine kleine amüsante Änderung angedacht, es ist… Damenwahl."_

_Ein Raunen und Gelächter ging durch die Menge, mit ein paar letzten Worten setzte sich Dumbledore wieder und lächelte erheitert in die Runde._

_Die Schüler verließen einzeln oder zu mehreren die große Halle, auch Lily und ich standen auf, die Rumtreiber waren schwer amüsiert, und bereits jetzt warf James hoffnungsvolle Blicke in Richtung Lily. _

_Ich musste ehrlich zu mir selbst sein, ich hätte Sirius gern gebeten mich zu begleiten, aber manchmal konnte mein Stolz auch sehr hinderlich sein._

_Die ersten beiden Stunden hatten wir Zaubertränke, ich hatte dieses Fach schon immer gehasst, und ich wusste genau warum. Professor Slughorn hatte seine Lieblingsschüler, und ich gehörte nicht dazu, das hätte mir persönlich nichts ausgemacht, aber Zaubertränke war einfach nicht mein Fach, Lily hatte mich seit dem ersten Schuljahr vor kleineren oder auch größeren Schwierigkeiten gerettet. _

_Sowohl James und Sirius als auch Remus waren in unserer Zaubertrankklasse, Peter hatte die erforderlichen Bedingungen nicht geschafft, doch vor dem Kerker standen nicht nur sie, sondern auch Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy. Sie beide waren Slytherins, alle beiden natürlich auch de von ihnen genannten „Reinblüterklasse" angehörig, was nicht auf die Schulklasse, sondern auf den Club der sich unter den Slytherins kursierte anspielte. _

_Lily und ich hatten so gut wie nichts mit ihnen zu tun, es gab eine Zeit in der sie mit Severus Snape befreundet gewesen war, doch das war seit dem fünften Schuljahr vorbei. _

_Grade als wir um die Ecke gebogen waren, hatte James seinen Zauberstab gehoben um Snape einen Fluch aufzuhalsen, ich hob den meinen, doch Lily war schneller. _

„_Expelliarmus!" sie fing seinen Zauberstab auf._

_Die Rumtreiber fuhren herum und Sirius seufzte. „Es ist doch nur Schniefelus, Lily." _

_Sie zuckte mit den Schultern „Sucht euch jemanden in eurer Größe wenn ihr euch schon wie die Kleinkinder benehmen müsst."_

„_Ja." Sprang ich Lily bei. „Die Erstklässler müssten von der geistigen her hinkommen."_

„_Ach nee." Sagte Jane plötzlich spottend, ich hatte sie nicht kommen sehen, sie war einfach aufgetaucht, wie immer, wenn ich ihre Meinung nicht brauchte. _

„_Dann kann ich ja auch mit S…" „Silencio!" rief ich dazwischen bevor sie es zu Ende bringen konnte._

_Wie von meinem Zauber beabsichtigt verstummte sie, und ich genoss es sichtlich. Ich wusste was sie hatte sagen wollen, und das musste nun wirklich nicht in meiner Gegenwart sein. _

_Slughorn öffnete die Tür des Kerkers, wir betraten den Raum wie üblich, die Seitenblicke die die Rumtreiber mir zuwarfen, waren neugierig, ich hatte mich schon sehr oft mit Jane gestritten, doch meinen Zauberstab hatte ich bisher noch nicht gegen sie erhoben. _

_Lily und ich setzten uns in die letzte Reihe, ich verzog das Gesicht und packte meine Sachen aus. _

_Meine Freundin lächelte mir zu. „Keine Sorge, ich helfe dir." _

_Ein Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen. „Danke Lily, ohne dich bin ich echt aufgeschmissen."_

_Der Trank war eigentlich nicht weiter kompliziert, wenn man ein Talent wie Lily Evans hatte, und darf ich darauf aufmerksam machen wer das nicht besaß? Genau. Ich. _

_Die Doppelstunde war schließlich fast um, Lily hatte mir geholfen, sonst wäre ich bereits auf der Hälfte verloren gewesen._

_Bei den Rumtreibern sah es nicht viel besser aus. Remus versuchte angestrengt James und Sirius ein wenig zu helfen, die weiß der Teufel was angestellt hatten, denn ihr Trank war nicht wie er sein sollte dunkelblau, nein, er war kanariengelb. _

_Jane die in der Reihe vor mir und Lily arbeitete, warf mir immer wieder gehässige Blicke zu, die ich nicht deuten konnte, noch nicht. Denn als Lily nach vorne ging um unsere beiden Fläschchen abzugeben und ich mich grade nach meiner Tasche gebückt hatte, beugte sie sich über meinen Kessel, es plätscherte einmal leise, und im dem Augenblick als ich wieder hochkam, spritze der siedendheiße Zaubertrank in alle Richtungen, und ich bekam ihn natürlich ins Gesicht noch bevor ich die Arme schützend hochreißen konnte._

_Ich schrie auf und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Der Trank brannte auf meiner Haut wie Feuer, ich hörte jemanden schreien, und begriff dass ich es war._

„_Bella!" vier paar Hände zogen mich hastig auf die Beine, als ich aufgehört hatte zu schreien, sah ich zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch, denn mein ganzes Gesicht war voller Verbrennungen. _

„_Nimm die Hände runter, lass sehen." Das war Lily, ich hörte ihre Stimme ganz genau, doch meine Aufmerksamkeit galt nur Jane, die dastand und mich voll Genugtuung ansah. „Du verdammtes Miststück." Fuhr ich sie an._

„_War…war sie das etwa?" unterdrückter Zorn und eine besorgte Stimme, sie klang wie die von Sirius, doch der Ton, das passte einfach nicht zusammen._

„_Bringen Sie sie bitte in den Krankenflügel Miss Evans." Sagte Slughorn, Lily nickte und führte mich, das Gesicht noch immer in den Händen verbogen aus dem Kerker._

_Madam Pomfrey warf mir nur einen kurzen Blick zu, dann verschwand sie schnell in ihr Zimmer am Ende des Ganges. Lily setzte sich mit mir auf eins der Betten und endlich versuchte ich die Hände von meinem Gesicht zu nehmen. _

_Es tat scheußlich weh, und als ich meine Hände schließlich in den Schoß sinken lässt, bestätigte mir Lilys erschrockener Blick dass ich so aussah wie ich annahm. Vor sich in schimpfend kam Madam Pomfrey zu uns zurück, befahl mir die Hände zu lassen wo sie waren und begann die Verbrennungen in meinem Gesicht mit einer korallenroten Paste zu betupfen. Ich spürte bereits dass es meiner Haut gut tat, die Schwellungen gingen zurück und langsam konnte ich meine Gesichtszüge wieder gebrauchen. _

_Es würde bis in die Abendstunden dauern bis ich wieder so aussah wie vor dem „Unfall" mit dem Kessel, und diese Stunden behielt mich Madam Pomfrey resolut im Krankenflügel. _

_Ich bat Lily zurück in den Unterricht zu gehen, okay, ich bat sie auch weil ich wissen wollte was Jane noch vorhatte. Sie ging mit einem besorgten Lächeln, sie kämpfte mit sich James zu bitten sie zu begleiten, doch ebenso wie ich war sie natürlich stolz, vielleicht war auch ein wenig Sturheit dabei, aber nur ein bisschen. _

_Es waren noch ein paar Stunden im Krankenflügel abzusitzen, als die Türen aufgingen und James den schwankenden Sirius herein brachte. Er war blass, aus seinem Mundwinkel rann das Blut, er sah elend aus._

_Ich stand auf. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"_

_Er grinste, so schlecht konnte es ihm nicht gehen. „Kleine Schlägerei um deine Ehre, Süße."_

_Den Kosenamen überging ich. „Ich brauche keinen Beschützer, nicht mal jemanden wie dich, Süßer." James lachte leise, aber derlei Dinge konnte ich schlecht auf mir sitzen lassen. _

_Madam Pomfrey seufzte als sie Sirius sah. „Mr. Black, sie besuchen mich in letzter Zeit zu oft, entweder persönlich oder um einen ihrer Freunde zu bringen." _

_Sirius grinste. „Ja, das Leben ist hart."_

_Während Madam Pomfrey seine Verletzungen und Risse versorgte, setzte sich James zu mir._

„_Was ist passiert?" fragte ich sofort mit gesenkter Stimme. _

_Er lächelte kurz, dann wurde er ernst. „Lucius Malfoy." Sagte er nur, er wusste, Sirius würde ihn buchstäblich verfluchen wenn er gesagt hätte was genau los war._

„_Ja, und?" bohrte ich weiter._

_James seufzte. „Er hat ein paar Bemerkungen fallen lassen, die er besser bleiben gelassen hätte."_

_Ich hob die Augenbraun. „Ach ja?"_

_Er nickte finster. „Er hat dich und Lily eine Du-weißt-schon-was genannt."_

_Innerlich seufzte ich. Klar, die Beleidigung hatte es in sich gehabt, aber deswegen gleich so hochzugehen und alle Zauberei zu vergessen, das war mal wieder typisch Sirius._

_Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Das passt zu ihm… aber" ich warf einen Blick zu ihm hinüber, der missmutig da saß und sich das Geschimpfe von Madam Pomfrey anhörte. „das er sich deshalb auf ihn stürzt…"_

_James lachte leise. „Ja, ja, und Jane hätte er sich auch zur Brust genommen wenn sie kein Mädchen wäre."_

_Ein spöttisches Lächeln spielte um meine Lippen. „Soviel Zivilcourage habe ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut."_

_Er grinste. „Stell dir vor, selbst wir Rumtreiber haben unseren Stolz."_

_Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach mich. „Du… ähm Bella…?"_

_Meine Mundwinkel zuckten, ich wusste bereits was er wissen wollte, doch ich ließ ihn zappeln bis er selbst fragte. _

„_Ich höre?" _

_Er verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt ganz genau was ich wissen will."_

„_Schon möglich…" antwortete ich gedehnt._

_James seufzte. „Ihr Mädchen seid doch alle gleich, na schön, mit wem geht Lily zu diesem Fest?"_

_Ich grinste. „Sie hat noch niemanden gefragt."_

_Erleichterung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, er versuchte sie zu verbergen, aber ich sah sie natürlich trotzdem. _

_Er sah auf die Uhr und fluchte unterdrückt. „Verflixt, ich komme zu spät zu Verwandlung." Hastig sprang er auf und ging an Sirius mit einem Grinsen und einem „Bis später, Tatze." Vorbei und verschwand aus dem Raum._

_Als ich den Krankenflügel schließlich verlassen durfte, war Sirius schon weg. Aber als ich die Türen aufstieß, lehnte er lässig wie immer an der Wand. Ich gab es ungern zu, aber die Eleganz mit der ihm das Haar ins Gesicht fiel und die so typische Haltung ließen ihn verboten gut aussehen. Sein Gesicht war wieder vollkommen normal, meines zum Glück auch._

_Ich tat überrascht, aber ich hatte insgeheim natürlich darauf gehofft dass er warten würde._

„_Sirius?" ich sah ihn fragend an, schauspielern konnte ich schon immer gut. _

„_Bella." Antwortete er nur._

_Um meine Lippen spielte ein leichtes Lächeln. „Warum wartest du auf mich? Willst du dich duellieren?"_

_Er verzog den Mund zu einem spottenden Grinsen. „Nein, darum würde ich dich nicht bitten."_

_Ich grinste. „Nein, dann würde ich schon kopfüber in der Luft hängen."_

_Sirius lachte leise, mehr ein leises Knurren anstatt eines Lachens, und mir jagte ein angenehmer Schauder den Rücken hinab. _

„_Das ist wahr."_

_Fragend sah ich ihn an. „Also?"_

„_Nun ich… „ er grinste, leicht unverschämt. „Ich hab mich gefragt ob du mich nicht etwas fragen willst?"_

_Beinahe hätte ich gelacht, aber nur beinahe. _

_Amüsiert sah ich ihn an. „Und wonach sollte ich dich fragen wollen?"_

_Doch bevor er antworten konnte, schoss Jane um die Ecke, sie schien in Eile, doch war erleichtert als sie uns sah, entweder sie hatte Sirius gesucht oder mich um sich bei mir zu entschuldigen, raten Sie mal was ich dachte._

„_Sirius?" platzte es aus ihr heraus._

_Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu, und war überrascht seine Augen ebenso kühl vorzufinden wie die meinen für gewöhnlich auf Jane ruhten. _

„_Ja Jane?"_

„_Kann ich dich kurz sprechen? Allein?" fügte sie mit dem von mir so sehr verhassten Lächeln hinzu._

_Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, auch eine der Bewegungen die ich an ihm so… lassen wir das. _

„_Klar."_

_Er warf mir einen Blick zu, ich nickte. „Ich warte im Turm auf dich." _

_Ich ging den Korridor hinab, bog um die Ecke um die Jane gebogen war und blieb stehen um zu lauschen. Neugierig? Ich? Ich bitte Sie._

„_Was wolltest du wissen Jane?" das war Sirius, und zu meiner Genugtuung klang er ein wenig genervt. Yes! Punkt für mich. _

„_Ich wollte wissen… ob… du mich zum Ball begleitest?" ihre Stimme war hoffnungsvoll, sie hätte mir Leid getan, hätte ich nicht gewusst dass sie eine miese falsche Schlange war. _

„_Oh, das tut mir Leid Jane." Sagte Sirius, er klang nicht einmal aufrichtig, und, sagte ich schon dass ich eigentlich nicht gehässig bin?_

„_Mich hat schon jemand gefragt." _

_WAS? Das war mir neu, und das gefiel mir gar nicht. _

_Jane schien ebenso fassungslos zu sein wie ich. „Mit wem gehst du denn?" sie klang ganz danach als würde sie sich fragen welches Mädchen er ihr vorziehen könnte, für gewöhnlich hätte ich darüber etwas mehr zu sagen gehabt, aber wer die Tussi war die Sirius gefragt hatte interessierte mich schon._

_Ich musste nicht hinsehen um zu wissen dass er wieder mit den Schultern zuckte. „Belladonna." _

_Es dauerte eine Sekunde bis ich begriffen hatte was er sagte. „Belladonna." Die Tussi war ich also selbst, aber müsste ich davon nicht selbst auch erst mal wissen?_

_Jane klang gekränkt. „Mit dieser…blöden Kuh?"_

_Sirius grinste, ich hörte es seiner Stimme an. „Genau, mit dieser blöden Kuh."_

_Ich hörte schnelle Schritte, neigte mich weiter zur Ecke hin um etwas hören zu können – und verlor das Gleichgewicht._

_Einen unsanfter Aufprall und ein bellendes Lachen später sah ich ein das ich auf dem Boden gelandet war. _

„_Neugier ist der Katze Tod." Zog Sirius mich auf als ich, seine Hand natürlich missachtend aufstand. _

„_Und Lügen habe kurze Beine." Erwiderte ich sarkastisch._

„_Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst." Antwortete er mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln das keinen täuschte. _

„_Ich gehe also mit dir auf den Ball?" spottend hob ich die Augenbraun, aber Sirius grinste bloß. „Irgendwann hättest du mich sowieso gefragt." _

_Wie konnte man nur so arrogant und selbstverliebt sein? Auch wenn er unweigerlich ebenso ein Schönling war wie James, man musste wohl selbst Black mir Nachnamen heißen um über solcherlei hinweg sehen zu können._

„_Ach, hätte ich das?" _

„_Klar." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Wenn du nur nicht so stolz wärst." _

_Ich seufzte. „Und wie ich dich kenne, erwartest du das ich dich noch einmal darum bitte."_

_Sein Grinsen war unverschämt geworden. „Ich höre?"_

_Innerlich kämpfte ich mit mir ihn nicht wie im fünften Jahr an die Wand zu heften, aber ich riss mich zusammen, hob den Blick und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, auch wenn ich dafür über einen verdammt hohen Schatten springen musste. _

„_Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen, Sirius?"_

_Es war keine Genugtuung in seinen Augen, sondern schlichter Spaß, es amüsierte ihn das ich mich dabei so sehr abstrampelte, aber er freute sich ebenso, das konnte ich sehen. „Wenn du mich schon so nett bittest Bella, in Ordnung."_

_Wir waren vor dem Portraitloch angekommen, und ich war entschlossen ihn nicht mehr anzusehen. „Danke." Erwiderte ich ziemlich steif und kletterte hindurch._

_Er begann zu lachen, ich errötete und sein Lachen schallte ich mir hinterher. _

„_Du gottverdammter Vollidiot."_

_Ohne ein Wort ging ich an den Rumtreibern vorbei die im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und verschwand in den Schlafsaal._

_Sirius jedoch setzte sich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln neben James in einen der Sessel. _

„_Und?" Fragte Remus neugierig. „Hast du sie jetzt darum gebeten dich zu begleiten?"_

_Aber Sirius grinste bloß. „Wie ich schon sagte, ich lasse bitten." _

_Alle vier brachen in Gelächter aus. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Nun war bereits Donnerstag, also zwei Tage nachdem ich es über mich gebracht hatte, Sirius zu fragen ob er mit mir zum Ball ging, und er genoss es noch immer._

_Jedes mal wenn ich an ihm vorbeiging, grinste er auf diese herrlich und doch so unverschämte Art und Weise die seinen Fanclub zum erröten und kichern brachte. _

_Wie ich sagte, es war Donnerstag, der Samstagabend rückte näher und näher und noch immer hatte Lily es nicht fertig bringen können mit James zu sprechen. _

_Andere Mädchen waren unterdessen nicht so zimperlich gewesen wie sie es war, aber James Potter, dieser arrogante kleine Sturkopf hatte sie alle abgewiesen. Er wartete darauf, das Lily ihn bat, das wussten wir alle, aber wie sagte ich doch bereits so schön?_

_Stolz kann sehr hinderlich sein._

_Heute war einer der Nachmittage, an denen wir nach Hogsmeade durften, dieses Angebot hatten natürlich sowohl die Rumtreiber als auch Lily, ich und die Schüler angenommen die nicht mit einem Berg an Hausaufgaben im Schloss fest saßen._

_Madam Malkins hatte auch hier in Hogsmeade eine Filiale eröffnet, und die meisten Mädchen strömten nun, auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Umhang oder einem Kleid, dorthin, so auch die leicht bedrückte Lily Evans und ich._

„_Ich… ich kann es einfach nicht." Murmelte sie, teils zu mir, teils zu sich selbst._

_Ein leichtes Lächeln flog über meine Lippen. „Müsste er dich fragen, wäre ein „Ja" nur halb so schlimm nicht wahr?"_

_Lily nickte. „Du kennst mich inzwischen zu gut Bella, aber…" sie seufzte._

„_Aber?" fragend sah ich sie an._

„_Warum muss er auch so arrogant sein? Da ist es doch kein Wunder wenn ich ihn nicht frage."_

_Ich kicherte. „Nur arrogant? Bist du heute besser auf ihn zu sprechen als sonst?"_

_Sie sah noch immer ein wenig bedrückt aus, aber ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. _

„_Gut, du hast Recht, ich muss es einfach tun!" _

_Zustimmend nickte ich, hoffentlich sah sie ihn noch, bevor sie ihre Meinung wieder änderte, was so gut wie alle zwei Stunden vorkam. _

„_Ich frage ihn, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal…"_

_Genau vor uns flog eine Tür auf die Lily beinahe vor den Kopf bekam, sie stolperte zurück, ich fing sie ab bevor sie fallen konnte und die vier Rumtreiber verließen Zonkos Scherzartikelladen._

„_Was wolltest du grade sagen, Lily?" fragte ich leise. _

_Als James und Sirius meine Stimme hörten, drehten sie sich zu mir um. _

„_Lily!" rief James aus, er versuchte seine Stimme beiläufig klingen zu lassen, aber… muss ich sagen dass es nicht hinhaute?_

„_James." Grüßte sie zurückhaltend. _

„_Bella." _

„_Sirius." Entgegnete ich. So, Begrüßung beendet._

_Eine peinliche Stille trat ein, Sirius versuchte sie zu durchbrechen, wie üblich mit den falschen Worten. „Was… treibt ihr denn hier?"_

_Ich hätte ihn verfluchen mögen. _

„_Wir… suchen nach Festumhängen für… ähm… Samstagabend." Erwiderte Lily was sie sofort bereute._

„_Mit wem gehst du eigentlich?" platzte es aus James heraus, Er und eifersüchtig? Nie._

„_Wir gehen schon mal vor, Krone." Sagte Remus hastig und zog Peter mit sich. Er wollte sie beide allein lassen, sehr taktvoll, aber, wenn das taktvoll war, was tat ich dann noch hier?_

_Auch Sirius stand da und ich sah förmlich wie er fieberhaft überlegte wie wir beide verschwinden konnten. Hastig suchte ich nach einer Möglichkeit, und wählte die einzige die mir in den Sinn kam._

_Ich hob meinen Zauberstab, doch bevor ich auch nur den Mund geöffnet hatte „Expelliarmus." War ich entwaffnet. Einen Lichtblitz später, hing ich mal wieder kopfüber in der Luft, und ging wie üblich sofort auf seine Anspielungen ein, denn, lieber ein bisschen Stolz verlieren, als meine beste Freundin hängen zu lassen._

„_Was sollte das denn?"_

_Sirius grinste und dirigierte mich mit seinem Zauberstab die Straße hinunter auf Madam Malkins neues Geschäft zu. _

„_Das, Prinzessin ist für das Ding beim Frühstück."_

_Heute in der ersten Stunde hatte Professor McGonagall uns in Verwandlung geprüft, Prüfungszauber war „Methamorphus" gewesen, es galt einen Spatz in ein Buch zu verwandeln das dem Leser seinen Inhalt vorsingt. Beim Frühstück hatte ich noch ein wenig geübt, war allerdings gedanklich schon in der Stunde gewesen. Ich hatte ein ausgesprochenes Faible für Vampirgeschichten, so dass ich die Schüssel mit Cornflakes die vor Sirius gestanden hatte, in ein beißendes Buch verwandelte, sein Hals sah nun aus als wäre eine ganze Horde Vampire über ihn hergefallen._

_Ich seufzte. „Okay, ich habe jetzt lange genug in der Luft gehangen, also lass mich runter."_

„_Warum denn?" grinste er. „Du bist wirklich süß wenn du kopfüber hängst."_

„_Ach, und warum?"_

„_Weil dir das Blut in den Kopf steigt, sonst sehe ich ja nie wie du rot wirst."_

_Er hatte noch immer meinen Zauberstab, ich musste also warten, bis sein Zauber nachließ oder bis Lily mir zur Hilfe kam, und das konnte dauern._

_James hatte sich so lässig wie immer an die Wand gelehnt und sah Lily abwartend an._

_Sie fuhr sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer kurz durchs Haar._

„_Nun?" er sah sie an, neugierig, vielleicht eine Spur amüsiert. In diesem Punkt genoss er es ebenso Lily mit sich selbst kämpfen zu sehen wie Sirius es bei mir getan hatte._

„_Warum gibst du allen Mädchen einen Korb die dich fragen?" Angriff war die beste Verteidigung._

_James grinste. „Die mich was fragen?"_

_Sie verdrehte die Augen. Warum musste dieser Junge so arrogant sein?_

„_Die dich fragen ob du mit ihnen zum Ball gehst."_

„_Ach so." er tat überrascht, ja klar, überrascht, und Pinguine konnten fliegen. _

„_Nun?" imitierte sie seinen Ton mit einem spöttischen Lächeln._

„_Weil ich darauf warte das du mich fragst." Ja, er war von sich überzeugt, aber er war offen._

_Lily sah ihn amüsiert an. „Und was wenn ich dich gar nicht fragen will?"_

_Er grinste. „Kann ich mich immer noch von Jane begleiten lassen."_

_Das hatte gesessen. Die Zornesröte schoss ihr ins Gesicht. „Na schön!" fauchte sie. „Dann wünsche ich dir einen schönen Abend mit deiner Barbie Puppe!" Als sie ihm den Rücken zudrehen wollte, hielt er sie am Arm fest. „Schon gut, schon gut, tut mir Leid, reg dich ab." _

_Es kam sehr selten vor das James sich für irgendetwas entschuldigte, mit einem unterdrückten Fluch drehte sie sich zu James um, aber sie sah ihm nicht ins Gesicht, soweit war sie dann noch nicht. „Ach verdammt, willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen?" _

_Hätte sie hingesehen, dann hätte sie das Feuerwerk bemerkt das in seinen Augen explodierte. _

„_Jaah." Sagte er gedehnt. „Warum eigentlich nicht."_

_Ein käferkleines Lächeln zuckte in ihren Mundwinkeln. „Gut, wir sehen uns dann spätestens Samstagabend."_

„_Ja, Lilylein, das nehme ich an."_

_Sie drehte sich um, um endgültig zu gehen, aber… „Ach, eins noch."_

_Fragend blickte sie über die Schulter „Was denn?"_

_Zur Antwort küsste James sie kurz auf die Lippen, was er prompt mit einer Ohrfeige büßen musste. _

„_Werde bloß nicht übermütig, Potter."_

_Damit ging sie die Straße hinunter, doch ihre Wangen glühten. James hielt sich leicht die Wange, rief ihr jedoch mit einem Lachen hinterher._

„_Das war es wehrt, Evans, glaub mir, das war's mir wehrt."_

_Als Lily schließlich um die Ecke kam, hing ich noch immer kopfüber in der Luft und stritt mit Sirius._

„_Du bist echt bescheuert, Sirius, weißt du das?"_

„_Bin ich gar nicht."_

„_Bist du wohl."_

„_Darf ich eure geistreiche Unterhaltung beenden?" fragte Lily sarkastisch als sie neben Sirius auftauchte._

_Sie hob den Zauberstab bevor er reagieren konnte, doch noch geschah gar nichts. _

„_Lass sie runter Sirius." _

_Er grinste leicht und tat wie ihm geheißen, wenn auch nicht so vorsichtig wie ich es erwünscht hätte._

_Mit verzogenem Gesicht kam ich wieder auf die Füße. „Und?"_

„_Was, und?" grummelte sie, und ich lächelte._

„_Schon gut, Ziel erreicht ich frag nicht weiter."_

„_Aber ich." Meldete sich Sirius zu Wort._

„_Dich fragt aber leider keiner." Wandte ich mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln ein._

_Er wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber als James mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihn zukam, zog Lily mich hastig in Madam Malkins neues Geschäft hinein._

_Mit einem Blick auf James´s selbstzufriedenes Gesicht begann Sirius zu lächeln._

„_Sie hat dich also gefragt, Krone?"_

_James grinste. „Nein, sie hat mich angefaucht."_

_Sirius lachte. „Und du hast natürlich angenommen, so nett wie du bist."_

_Ein unverschämtes Lächeln flog über seine Lippen. „Natürlich, wenn sie die Worte schon findet, wer bin ich denn abzulehnen?"_

„_Zwei Reinblüter mit zwei Schlammblüterinnen, das ist doch nett." Höhnte jemand hinter ihnen, und beide fuhren herum._

„_Malfoy." Zischte Sirius verächtlich._

„_Black."_

„_Potter."_

„_Schniefelus." Erwiderte James herablassend._

_Inzwischen waren Lily und ich mit der Auswahl der Umhänge beschäftigt. Wir waren etwas spät dran, also blieben uns bloß die Kleider die noch auf den Stangen hingen. _

_Als Lily mir davon erzählt hatte, dass James versucht hatte sie zu küssen, was hieß versucht, dass er so dreist gewesen war es zu tun, war sie beinahe kirschrot geworden._

_Es ärgerte sie ebenso wie es sie freute, sie mochte ihn, sehr sogar, das wusste ich, aber wer war sie, das sie das zugeben würde? Oh nein, so einfach war es dann doch nicht._

_Für gewöhnlich, brauchte ich selten viel Zeit zum shoppen, genau genommen hatte ich einen wahren Hass darauf. Stundenlang in irgendwelchen Läden zu stehen, irgendwas zu durchwühlen um nach zwei Stunden das Geschäft zu verlassen ohne irgendetwas gekauft zu haben, nein, das war nichts für mich._

_Aber diesmal, musste ein Kleid her, die Umhänge die noch da waren, gefielen mir entweder nicht oder hatten nicht meine Größe, und so ärgerte ich mich nun mit den Kleidern herum die mir tatsächlich gefielen. _

_Lily tat es mir gleich und wählte lieber Kleid statt um Umhang, ihre Farbe war grün, denn es passte zu ihren Augen. _

_Mich wiederum hätte grün noch blasser aussehen lassen als sonst, und das musste nicht sein. _

„_Was hältst du hiervon?" fragte Lily und zog den Vorhang einer der Umkleidekabinen beiseite._

_Ich musterte sie und lächelte. „Respekt, das gefällt mir."_

„_Ich glaube den nehme ich." Murmelte sie und zog den Vorhang wieder zu um sich umzuziehen. _

_Ich brauchte noch zwanzig Minuten länger bis ich gefunden hatte was ich wollte. Ein nachtschwarzes Kleid, mit langen Ärmeln und Ausschnitt der die Schultern freiließ. An den Preis mochte ich lieber gar nicht erst denken, aber, schließlich verließen wir den Laden, beide mit Tüten in den Händen und wild über Samstagabend diskutierend. _

_Wir bogen grade um die Ecke, als wir das Geknalle und Gefluche hörten. _

„_Schämst du dich nicht mit einer Schlammblüterin gesehen zu werden, Black?" höhnte Malfoy und schoss einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Sirius ab, der ihm auswich und ebenso zurück schoss. „Wasch dir den Mund." Sagte er kalt. „Ratzeputz!" Malfoy begann Seifenblasen zu spucken, doch das hinderte ihn natürlich nicht am Zaubern. Einen scharlachroten Lichtblitz später zog sich ein tiefer Riss über Sirius linke Wange. _

_Er schrie auf vor Schmerz. „Du verdammter…" _

_James dagegen hatte leichtes Spiel mit Snape, der bereits entwaffnet war. Lange Seile schossen aus der Spitze von James´s Zauberstab und schnürten Snape fest zusammen so dass er kaum atmen konnte. „Das büßt du mir, Potter." Schwor Snape, rot vor Zorn. _

„_Du und dein Blutsverräterfreund Black."_

„_Pass auf was du sagst Schniefelus." Warnte ihn James, Herablassung und kalte Wut in der Stimme. _

„_Ach wie süß." Höhnte Malfoy grade als Lily und ich um die Ecke kamen. „Deine kleine Schlammblüterfreundin, sehen wir mal wie gut ihre Reflexe sind." _

„_Nein! Bella!" Sirius hob den Zauberstab, doch, zu spät._

_Ein roter Lichtblitz schoss aus Malfoys Zauberstab, ich sah es aus den Augenwinkeln und stieß Lily zur Seite, wurde jedoch selbst getroffen._

_Ich hätte später nicht sagen können was für ein Fluch es gewesen war, er traf mich genau vor die Brust, ich wurde kraftlos und ging bewusstlos zu Boden._

„_DU!" fauchte Sirius und hob den Zauberstab. Malfoy hatte eine Grenze übertreten, er hatte jemanden angegriffen der nicht am Duell beteiligt war, das es mich erwischt hatte, war Zufall gewesen, doch Sirius kochte vor Zorn._

_Das Spiel war vorbei, der blanke Hass war ausgebrochen. Malfoy wusste wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr wie ihm geschah, ein Fluch, ein heftiger Fausthieb und Dunkelheit._

_James fuhr herum als er bemerkte das Sirius auf den bewusstlosen Lucius Malfoy eindrosch. _

„_Tatze." Rief er und zerrte ihn von seinem Opfer fort. „Was soll das? Er ist bewusstlos, du hast gewonnen."_

„_Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!" fauchte Sirius ihn an. „Er hat…" plötzlich wurde er blass. „Bella." _

_Sie drehten sich zu uns um. Lily kniete neben mir und schüttelte mich leicht. „Bella? Bella komm zu dir."_

_Als ich schließlich zu mir kam, saßen sie alle drei um mich herum, besorgt und erleichtert zu gleich als ich die Augen öffnete. _

„_Wie geht es dir? Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte Lily sofort._

„_Wer…"_

„_Ja?" besorgt sah James mich an._

„_Wer zum Teufel war das?" _

„_Ja, es geht ihr gut." Sagte Sirius trocken. _

_Lily schüttelte den Kopf und sie und James versuchten mich auf die Füße zu ziehen, aber ich war völlig kraftlos._

„_Was ist das?" fragte ich beinahe ängstlich, ich spürte meinen Körper zwar, aber ich konnte mich nicht selbst bewegen, und das machte mir Angst._

„_Sie hat ihre Kraft noch nicht zurück." Mutmaßte Lily. _

_Sirius seufzte, drehte mir den Rücken zu und ging vor mir in die Hocke. „Komm schon."_

_Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Was?"_

_Ein spöttisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Soll ich dich lieber kopfüber zurück zur Schule bringen?"_

_Ich schlang die Arme um seine Schultern. Lily lachte leise als er mich hochhob._

„_Geht es?" fragte James mit einem Zucken der Mundwinkel._

_Sirius lachte nur. „Ja."_

_Wir machten uns auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts, Lily trug unsere beiden Taschen, Sirius trug mich. _

„_Danke." Murmelte ich leise. _

„_Belladonna Black, du bist ein ungeschicktes Trampeltier." Erwiderte er, und innerlich dankte ich ihm dafür das er mir neue Möglichkeit zum streiten gab und nicht auf meiner momentanen Schwäche herumhackte._

„_Bin ich gar nicht." _

„_Bist du wohl."_

_James und Lily lachten. „Ihr beide seit ja schlimmer als wir."_

„_Sind wir gar nicht." Antworteten Sirius und ich im Chor._

_James grinste nur, Lily antwortete mit einem Lächeln. „Schon gut, schon gut."_

_Ich gestattete es mir einen Augenblick lang den Kopf an seine Schulter zu lehnen, und mich beschlich der Gedanke wie sich diese Haltung wohl anfühlen mochte, wenn er sein Hemd… Herrgott mich musste es schlimmer erwischt haben als ich dachte!_

_Aber ich musste zugeben, es fühlte sich gut an, vertraut schon fast und ich war sehr, sehr froh darüber, dass er kein anderes Wort darüber verlor. Als wir schließlich im Schloss ankamen, war ich eingeschlafen. In späterer Hinsicht ärgerte ich mich über mich selbst, auf seinem Rücken eingeschlafen wie ein kleines Mädchen! Oh man, tiefer konnte man an einem Tag kaum noch sinken, oder?_

_Lily hatte sich mit James und Sirius unterhalten, ihre Stimmen waren beruhigend nah gewesen, und so übermannte mich der Schlaf, vielleicht die gerechte Müdigkeit, denn ich war die halbe Nacht lang wach gewesen. Hausaufgaben und ein wenig private Lektüre. _

_Als Lily bemerkte, dass ich schlief, lächelte sie, doch sie schwieg. Aber auch James hatte es bemerkt, und konnte ein James Potter den Mund halten? Nie und nimmer._

„_Sie schläft." Sagte er mit einem leicht amüsierten Unterton._

_Sirius grinste. „Schlafend kann sie sogar liebenswürdig sein."_

_James lachte. „Weil sie den Mund hält?"_

„_Nein." Antwortete Sirius. „Weil sie dann keine Widerworte hat."_

_Sogar Lily lächelte ein wenig, nur ein wenig, sie konnte James noch nicht ansehen, das konnte ich ihr nicht verübeln, ich hatte geschlagene zwei Tage gebraucht um Sirius wieder ins Gesicht sehen zu können. _

„_Lästert bloß nicht." Sagte sie jedoch, der Fairness halber. _

_James grinste. „Wir lästern nicht, wir stellen fest."_

_Lily stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite, doch auch auf ihre Mundwinkel hatte sich ein leichtes Lächeln geschlichen. _

„_Weswegen habt ihr euch duelliert?" wollte sie wissen. _

_Sirius sah sie ernst an. „Weswegen würdest du dich mit Malfoy und Snape anlegen?"_

_Lily seufzte. „Bei euch ist das ja fast normal."_

„_Nicht wenn…" warf James ein, aber Sirius unterbrach ihn. „Nicht wenn einer von ihnen dich und… „ er zögerte kurz. „Belladonna beleidigt."_

_Lily hob die Augenbraun. „Ich frag besser gar nicht weiter." _

_James grinste, er wusste wie sehr Sirius mich mochte, zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich es noch nicht, und es sollte noch dauern bis sowohl er als auch ich uns diese Tatsache eingestehen würden._

_Schließlich traten sie durch das Portal, und kamen Professor McGonagall entgegen. Sie sah überrascht aus als sie mich, immer noch schlafend auf Sirius´s Rücken erkannte, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten._

„_Das ich das noch erleben darf, Mr. Black, ändern sich die Dinge nach sieben Jahren doch noch?"_

_Sirius grinste. „Keine Sorge Professor, das legt sich wieder."_

_Sie sah uns kopfschüttelnd an. _

„_Ja." Warf James ein. „Von uns haben Sie etwas bis wir diese Schule verlassen."_

„_Was ist denn passiert?" fragte sie, ganz so, als hätte sie seine Bemerkung überhört. _

„_Nun…ähm…"_

„_Bella hat heute Nacht zuviel gelesen." Antwortete Lily, als wäre das nichts Neues mehr. „Daher war sie in Hogsmeade so müde das Sirius sich bereit erklärt hat sie zurück zu tragen."_

_James hüstelte leicht, Sirius wandte vorsorglich den Blick ab. Als wenn sie sich so etwas gefallen lassen würde, dachte er, lieber würde sie umkippen als Hilfe zuzulassen._

_Professor McGonagall sah Lily durchdringend an. „Sie sind eine schlechte Lügnerin Miss Evans, aber lassen wir es dabei, solange der seltene Frieden zwischen ihnen besteht."_

_Sie stiegen die Marmortreppe hinauf, und als McGonagall verschwunden war, sah James Lily entsetzt an. „Du hast eine Lehrerin belogen."_

„_Und?" entgegnete Lily in dem sie seine Gelassenheit gekonnt nachahmte. „Ist das nicht dein Lieblingssport, abgesehen vom Quidditch?" _

_Sirius lachte leise. „Ein Punkt für sie, Krone."_

_James seufzte. „Lassen wir das."_

_Die fette Dame musterte uns misstrauisch, auch sie kannte nur das Gekabbel zwischen uns vieren. „Passwort?" fragte sie nach kurzem zögern._

„_Bloody." Erwiderte Lily, und wir betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war nicht besonders voll, nur der Fanclub von den beiden war natürlich anwesend. _

„_Hallo Sirius." Flötete Jane, aber er seufzte._

„_Geh mal zur Seite Jane, Bella wird langsam schwer."_

_Sie machte große Augen als er mich auf einem der freien Sofas ablegte, in den Schlafsaal konnte er mich nicht bringen, die Rutschpartie nach unten wollte er nicht riskieren, und daraus konnte nicht einmal ich ihm einen Vorwurf machen. _

_Ich schlief noch immer tief und fest, Sirius bemerkte die beiden Anhänger und sah Lily an. _

„_Wie lange ist es her das sie ihn mir abgenommen hat?"_

„_Knapp zwei Jahre." Sagte James prompt, der bei der Erinnerung immer noch lachen musste._

_Sirius grinste und setzte sich neben ihn in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin. „Ach ja, hatte ich ganz vergessen."_

_Lily die sich bisher zusammen gerissen hatte begann zu lachen. „Vielleicht erfolgreich verdrängt, aber vergessen bestimmt nicht."_


	3. Chapter 3

100 jahre hogwarts

100 jahre hogwarts

Am Samstag früh erwachte ich später als gewöhnlich, doch als ich aufsah, saß Lily mit angezogenen Beinen noch auf ihrem Bett, bereits angezogen und nach ihren Haaren zu schließen frisch geduscht.  
Ich setzte mich auf und streckte mich. „Guten Morgen."  
Sie lächelte. „Guten Morgen, Bella."  
Mit einem fragenden Blick sah ich mich um. „Ist es schon so spät? Wo sind denn die anderen?"  
Lily grinste leicht. „Jane ist fest entschlossen dir Sirius auszuspannen und Alice und Leyla sind mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gegangen um sicherzugehen, dass sie keinen Unsinn macht."  
Ich lachte leise. „Das übliche also."  
Lily nickte und sah mich an. „Willst du frühstücken, oder hast du keinen Hunger?"  
Mit einem Gähnen stand ich auf. „Frühstück klingt gut, ich geh nur eben duschen."  
Ich nahm meine Sachen mit ins Bad, duschte, kämmte mir die Haare und zog mich schnell an, denn obwohl der Turm eigentlich sehr warm war, war das Bad meistens ziemlich kühl.  
Für gewöhnlich sah ich nicht oft in den Spiegel, mein Aussehen war mir lange nicht so wichtig wie meine Leistungen und so warf ich morgens nur im vorbeigehen einen Blick hinein, heute jedoch erwischte ich mich bei einem eingehenden Blick.  
Mit einem kopfschütteln verließ ich das Badezimmer, trocknete mir mit meinem Zauberstab rasch die Haare und ging mit Lily zusammen zum Frühstück.  
Noch war die große Halle ungeschmückt, aber das würde nicht mehr lange so bleiben, da war ich mir sicher.  
Ich kam nicht einmal ein paar Schritte weit bis… „Levicorpus!" der Fluch ging daneben, ich fuhr herum, den Zauberstab gezückt und sah auf. Vor mir stand keiner der Rumtreiber, nein, es war Lucius Malfoy, flankiert von Bellatrix und Narzissa Black, den Cousinen von Sirius wie ich wusste.  
Lily war ebenso mit mir herumgeschnellt und hatte den Zauberstab gehoben.  
Misstrauisch sah sie sie an. „Was soll der Unsinn Malfoy?"  
Bellatrix lachte höhnisch. „Na was wohl, Schlammblut? Wir wollen die Schande unseres Cousins grade stellen."  
Lily berührte mich leicht an der Schulter. „Lass uns gehen Bella, sie ist es nicht wehrt."  
Narzissa sah sie herablassend an. „Ja, feige wie alle Schlammblüter, was Evans?"  
Wie auf Kommando hoben Lily und ich unsere Zauberstäbe. „Halt den Mund." Sagte ich kühl, doch Bellatrix lachte nur, ein kaltes, durchgedrehtes Lachen, wie sie es als spätere Todesserin besitzen sollte.  
„Ach, Bellatrix, mal wieder am Unruhe stiften?" Die Rumtreiber waren aufgetaucht, Peter hielt sich im Hintergrund, doch Remus stand ebenso an Sirius Seite wie natürlich auch James es tat.  
Narzissa sah ihn spottend an. „Nein… wir räumen ein wenig den Mist zur Seite."  
Plötzlich stand Sirius die kalte Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben, noch nie hatte ich ihn so gesehen.  
„Ihr ekelt mich so an." Zischte er. „Meine Familie und ihre kranken Vorstellungen."  
Bellatrix sah ihn herablassend an. „Und deswegen lässt du dich mit Schlammblütern ein?"  
Sirius´s Hand schnellte zu seinem Zauberstab, doch Remus packte ihn am Handgelenk. „Lass das Sirius."  
„Warum?" fauchte er zurück.  
„Es sind Ekelpakete, aber die Hände solltest du dir nicht schmutzig machen, Tatze."  
Wandte James ein, der die Augen ebenso wenig von den dreien gelassen hatte wie Remus und Sirius selbst, der vor Wut zu brodeln schien.  
„Willst du dich nicht zu deiner Familie gesellen, Sirius?" fragte Narzissa mit einem höhnischen Lächeln, doch er spuckte ihr vor die Füße.  
„Ich habe meine Seite gewählt, ich weiß wo ich hingehöre."  
Und mit diesen Worten, gingen die Rumtreiber an ihnen vorbei und zogen Lily und mich weiter zum Gryffindortisch.  
Es war seltsam, ich konnte und wollte nicht mit Sirius über das sprechen was eben gewesen war, ich hatte gewusst das er seine Familie hasste, doch ausschließlich mit James hatte er gesprochen, und wer war ich meinen Gegner nach seinen Gefühlen zu fragen, denn das blieben sie alle vier, Gegner, wenn auch manchmal sehr geschätzte.  
James saß zu meiner Linken und war angeregt mit Remus am diskutieren, aber aus seiner Tasche ragte die Karte… meine Mundwinkel zuckten und ich nahm sie ihm unbemerkt ab.

Lily und ich verbrachten einen durchaus ruhigen und vor allem Rumtreiberfreien Tag, denn wohin auch immer, sie waren kurz nach dem Frühstück verschwunden.  
Endlich kam ich dazu meinen Eltern und Gabriel zu schreiben, die sicherlich schon auf meine Eule wartete.  
Die Umschläge waren nicht allzu dick, aber doch, ein wenig gab es zu berichten, und am späten Nachmittag stiegen wir in die Eulerei hinauf.  
Ich rief meine Eule zu mir hinunter, eine wunderschöne Schleiereule mit Namen Mina.  
Vorsichtig band ich die Briefe an ihrem Bein fest, sie gurrte zweimal leise und flog in den dunkel werdenden Himmel davon.  
Lily lächelte und sah auf die Uhr. „Um halb acht geht es los."  
Ein leises Lächeln flog über mein Gesicht. „Und wie spät ist es jetzt?"  
Sie grinste. „Halb sechs."  
Gelangweilt streckte ich mich. „Lass uns gehen Lily, wer weiß wie lange Jane das Bad wieder bunkert."  
Lily lachte. „Weißt du noch letztes Jahr Weihnachten?"  
Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, geschlagenen drei Stunden."  
Kichernd gingen wir schließlich in den Turm zurück und trafen im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die Rumtreiber.  
James sah Lily an. „Wo wart ihr denn so lange?"  
Ich grinste. „Post verschicken."  
Remus lächelte leicht amüsiert. „Wartet deine Schwester schon länger auf deine Eule?"  
„Kann sein." Antwortete ich.  
„Wir haben noch zwei Stunden bis wir unten sein müssen." Warf Sirius ein und Lily nickte.  
„Ja, Bella und ich gehen uns umziehen."  
„Wie? Zwei Stunden lang?" entfuhr es James und Sirius im Chor.  
Lily grinste nur währen ich vor ihr die Treppe hinaufstieg. „Ja, zwei Stunden."

Mein Kleid war durchaus komplizierter als ich annahm, Lily war zuerst ins Bad gegangen, und ich beschäftigte mich mit dem schwarzen fließenden Stoff in den ich mich zwängen wollte.  
Auf dem Kleiderbügel hatte es noch wunderbar ausgesehen, jetzt war es zu einem komplizierten Spiel geworden.  
Die Zeitrechnung war gut gewesen, nachdem ich unter der Dusche gestanden und mein Haar ein weiteres Mal gewaschen hatte, half mir Lily in das Kleid hinein, schließlich war alles wie es sein sollte, die Ärmel lang, der Ausschnitt über die Schultern gezogen und der Rock bodenlang. Die hohen Schuhe, ebenso in nachtschwarz waren beinahe ein Alptraum, mir würden die Füße mehr als wehtun wenn der Abend vorbei war.  
James und Sirius würden unten in der Halle auf uns warten, wie es besprochen war.  
Ich übte ein paar Mal auf und ab zu gehen, die Schuhe hielten es aus, ich hielt es aus, es ging. Die Haare hatte ich mir hochgesteckt, nur die Spitzen hingen mir leicht bis zur Schulter, sonst waren sie gut ellenbogenlang.  
Lily war ebenso nervös wie ich und mit einem Kichern als wären wir Zweitklässler stiegen wir die Wendeltreppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinab.  
Remus und Peter die das Fest ohne Begleitung besuchen würden saßen noch am Feuer.  
Alice wartete am Fuße der Treppe auf uns, in einen Umhang in dunklem Grün bekleidet und lächelte als sie uns sah.  
„Können wir los?"  
Remus drehte sich neugierig nach uns um und sah überrascht aus.  
Ich grinste. „Was denn?"  
Er lächelte leicht. „Ich bin beeindruckt."  
Lily lachte und stieß mir in die Seite. „Solange der Rest von dir das auch ist… ich möchte James nur ein einziges Mal sprachlos sehen."  
Ich grinste. „Na dann lasst uns gehen."

Die große Halle war wunderschön geschmückt, das sah man schon von weitem, am Fuße der Treppe warteten James und Sirius die aufsahen als Lily und ich die Treppen hinab stiegen.  
Es erfüllte mich mit großer Zufriedenheit als ich sah, dass Sirius die Augen nicht von mir lassen konnte. James dagegen war der Mund offen stehen geblieben.  
Ein paar Stufen über ihnen blieben wir stehen und Lily lächelte leicht. „Guten Abend."  
James fing sich augenblicklich, seine Hand schnellte zu seinem Haar hinauf, und ich lächelte spottend.  
„Guten Abend." Erwiderte er.  
Sirius sah mich noch immer an. „Du bist w…"  
Ich sah ihn an, beinahe hoffte ich auf ein Kompliment. „Ja?"  
„wirklich annehmbar."  
„Wie bitte?" entfuhr es mir.  
Das war doch nicht zu fassen! Ich quälte mich mit so einem Kleid ab, stand zwei Stunden lang im Bad vor dem Spiegel und das einzige was ihm einfiel war „annehmbar"? Irgendwas lief hier ganz gewaltig schief!  
Ich machte einen Schritt nach vorne, verhedderte mich im Saum meines Kleides und verlor das Gleichgewicht.  
Den vom Quidditch antrainierten Impulsen folgend, hob ich die Arme um mich abzufangen, doch Sirius war schneller.  
Er fing mich auf und hielt mich einen Augenblick im Arm.  
„Das nennt man dann wohl gefallenen Engel."  
James lachte und ich schob mich von Sirius weg.  
„Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein." Murmelte ich vor mich hin und wandte ihm den Rücken zu um die Treppe wieder hinaufzusteigen, doch er hielt mich am Arm fest, zog mich an sich, ich streckte die mir verbleibende Hand aus und fing mich an seiner Brust ab.  
„Wollten wir nicht tanzen gehen Bella?" fragte er mich amüsiert.  
Ich sah ihn spottend an und senkte die Hand hastig als ich die Finger zu strecken begann. „Willst du es denn riskieren mit einer annehmbaren Partnerin?" fragte ich bissig, aber er lachte bloß und mir floss ein Schauder den Rücken hinab.  
„Kannst du am Ende etwa gar nicht tanzen, Bella?"  
Meine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ist das eine Herausforderung?" fragte ich.  
Lily lächelte leicht. „Ist es das zwischen euch beiden nicht immer?"  
Er grinste noch immer. „Und wenn es so wäre?"  
„Müsstest du langsam gelernt haben dass man mich nicht unterschätzen sollte."  
James sagte spottend. „Wenn ihr hier noch weiter streitet ist der Abend vorbei." Er streckte Lily die Hand hin, und machte eine beinahe schon übertriebene Verbeugung. „Darf ich bitten, Evans?"  
Lily lachte leise und legte die Hand auf die seine. „Aber gerne, Potter."  
Ich sah ihnen lächelnd nach, ich wusste Lily war glücklich, und das wurde auch Zeit.  
Sirius sah mich amüsiert an. „Ich höre?"  
„Komm mit oder lass es bleiben." Und mit diesen Worten ging ich auf den Eingang der großen Halle zu.

Die Dekoration war wunderbar. In allen Hausfarben geschmückt, an der Wand hinter dem Lehrertisch war das Wappen von Hogwarts mit Zauberei zum Leben erweckt worden, und so bewegten sich die Tiere, fauchten, brüllten und zischten.  
Statt den vier Haustischen waren viele runde Tische aufgetaucht, überall verteilt, nur in der Mitte war eine große Tanzfläche frei.  
Das Orchester bestand, wie die meisten mit einem Jubeln bemerkten aus der Band die „Schicksalschwestern", ihre Musik war gut, das war unzweifelhaft.  
Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, erhob sich Albus Dumbledore.  
„Guten Abend, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler." Begrüßte er uns. „1000 Jahre Hogwarts… wer hätte gedacht das wir es soweit schaffen? Ich wünsche euch allen einen wunderbaren Abend."  
Allgemeines Gejubel brandete durch die Halle, und die ersten Pärchen betraten die Tanzfläche, darunter auch Lily und James, und ich sah wie ihr Gesicht zu strahlen begann.  
Sirius stand auf als Lucius Malfoy mit Narzissa an seiner Seite die Halle betrat und sah mich an. „Tanzt du mit mir Bella?"  
Ich lächelte, es war keine Bitte gewesen, aber ich wollte mich heute Abend auch nicht bitten lassen.  
„Ja." Antwortete ich deswegen einfach, nahm seine Hand und stand auf.  
Wir gingen auf die Tanzfläche, und ich sah wie James Sirius kurz zugrinste, bevor er die Augen wieder auf die von Lily richtete.  
Als der nächste Tanz begonnen hatte sah ich ihn an. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"  
Er lächelte, aber warum wurden mir dabei auf einmal die Knie weich? Das wurden sie doch sonst nie. „Ja, frag nur."  
Ich lachte leise, als mir seine typische Antwort einfiel. „Aber ob du antwortest ist eine andere Frage nicht wahr?"  
Sirius grinste. „Du hast in sieben Jahren dazu gelernt."  
Schon als ich sprach, wusste ich, ich wollte die Antwort darauf nicht hören.  
„Bist du mit mir hier um deiner Familie eins auszuwischen?"  
Ich hatte die Augen abgewandt, das kam selten genug vor und ich spürte seinen Blick ein paar Momente lang bevor er antwortete.  
„Wäre dir ein anderer Grund lieber?"  
Mir wurde das Herz schwer. „Ja." Sagte ich ehrlich, und leise.  
Die Augenblicke in denen er schwieg waren lange genug. „Sieh mich an." Sagte er schließlich und widerstrebend hob ich den Blick.  
Seine Züge waren weich wie ich sie selten gesehen hatte. „Du bist eine der talentiertesten Hexen die ich je gesehen habe, und dich nur zu benutzen um meine Familie zu ärgern wäre mehr als unter meiner Würde."  
Die dunkelgrünen Augen waren plötzlich so anders, so…erwachsen.  
Er beugte sich zu mir hinab und ich ließ es geschehen. Doch als er nur noch knapp über meinen Lippen schwebte… „Hey, Black."  
Sirius und ich sprangen auseinander wie versprengte Regentropfen und hoben beide den Kopf. Jason, der Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor stand vor uns.  
„Ja?" fragte ich, innerlich verfluchte ich Jason… nur ein paar Augenblicke später und…  
„Morgen ist Training, denkst du daran?"  
Ich nickte. „Ja…ja natürlich."  
Jason lächelte. „Gut, dann bis morgen." Damit verschwand er, doch als ich mich wieder Sirius zuwandte, war er gefasst, er selbst, wie immer und das bereute ich gründlich.  
„Fall nicht wieder vom Besen." Spottete er.  
Ich ärgerte mich über ihn, ich ärgerte mich über Jason, ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst.  
„Wenigstens spiele ich Quidditch im Gegensatz zu dir." Antwortete ich bissig.  
Sirius grinste. „Nur seltsam das du die Augen nie von mir lassen kannst wenn du auf den Besen steigst."  
Ich hüstelte. „Wer ist denn im ersten Jahr vom Besen gefallen, du oder ich?"  
Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich, weil du mich mit dem Beinklammerfluch belegt hast."  
Meine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Das geht nicht auf meine Kappe."  
„Ach nein?"  
Ich grinste leicht. „Nein, da musst du dich an Lily wenden."  
Der weitere Abend verlief so wie es immer zwischen uns war, und schließlich stiegen wir zu viert die Marmortreppe wieder hinauf, Lily strahlend, James mit sich selbst zufrieden, Sirius und ich miteinander spottend wie immer.  
Ich blieb kurz stehen, schlüpfte aus den hohen Schuhen und ging weiter.  
Sirius grinste. „Tun dir die Füße weh Prinzessin?"  
Spottend sah ich ihn an. „So oft wie du drauf getreten bist ist das kein Wunder oder?"  
James lachte. „Wirst du ungeschickt auf deine alten Tage Sirius?"  
Er lächelte amüsiert. „Ich nicht, aber wenn Bella nicht weiß wohin sie ihre Füße zu stellen hat muss sie sich nicht wundern wenn ich drauf trete."  
Mit einem Seufzer kletterten wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Bis morgen früh." Sagte Sirius und ich nickte nur, so begrüßten und verabschiedeten wir uns seit Jahren.  
„Gute Nacht." Antwortete ich und sah Lily an, die noch zögerte. „Alles in Ordnung?"  
Sie lächelte und drehte sich zu James um. „Gute Nacht." Sagte sie leise und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen um dann mit mir beinahe fluchtartig in den Schlafsaal zu verschwinden.  
Sirius hob die Hand und wedelte James vor dem Gesicht herum. „Geht's dir gut Alter?"  
James begann zu Grinsen und das Grinsen artete in ein nahezu glückliches Lachen aus.  
Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, stiegen er und Sirius die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf. „Und, wie war dein Abend Tatze?" fragte er.  
Sirius lächelte spottend. „Kann mich nicht beschweren, aber…"  
James hob die Augenbraun. „Aber?"  
„Jason nehm ich mir zur Brust!"  
Lachend schlug die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal zu.


End file.
